


Love Bite Collection

by the_great_escape1998



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baby, Date Night, Established Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Hamish - Freeform, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Marriage, alone time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_great_escape1998/pseuds/the_great_escape1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have a night away from their son and decide to spend it in bed enjoying each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bite Collection

John collected love bites. It sounds simpler and more beautiful said that way, maybe it actually was that he got off on marking Sherlock, showing the world that he was Johns and not for the taking. 

He was working on a big beautiful red one on Sherlocks chest, right above the tattoo of their son's name "Hamish" scrawled on his rib in script, still healing. His mouth came off with a pop. Sherlock was looking down on him. "I like that one, take a picture." John yanked his body sideways, pulled his phone off the bed side table. It was stored in a secret, password protected file in one of those fake calculator apps, not because they were ashamed but just for them. 

Sherlock grabbed John under the arm pits and pulled. "You want to go again tonight."  
"As much as I'd love to and also rather like to spend the only night we may ever get without our baby, sleeping." Sherlock kissed him hard then long and soft. He pulled away smiling. "We have a baby." Sherlock whispered against John's cheek. It may have sounded to others that he was stating a fact but John knew that though he spoke cold and unfeeling his actions said love, everything. "We do, he is perfect, 3 months old and he already looks like you, all that beautiful dark hair and the eyes that are every possible color." John stroked his hair, there was a moment of shared silence. "One more love bite, then sleep, one where everyone can see that you got some last night" Sherlock chuckled. John moved his head to Sherlocks neck and kissed, then sucked. Sherlock groaned and let his head fall back. "Will I have to stop getting these when our kid realizes what they are."  
"No, you just will never be able to take off that scarf of yours, or he'll have to deal with the fact that his parents love each other and have sex occasionally, hopefully often when he is older and maybe like most people they are a little bit kinky." John smiled at him, sideways from his spot on Sherlocks neck. He placed one last kiss on the new bruise. "I love you."


End file.
